


Twenty Little Known Facts About Kaywinnit Lee Frye

by kashmir



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty Little Known Facts About Kaywinnit Lee Frye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Little Known Facts About Kaywinnit Lee Frye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Santa Dabble a Drabble Project. Since I'm done, I can share these with the rest of the world. =)

1\. Kaylee is the youngest of the five children Sarah and Lee Frye were blessed with. She is ten years younger than Jean, her sister that is closest to her age.

2\. Kaylee is doted upon by her siblings and parents. Her father, a mechanic, teaches her everything he knows. As does her mother, a cook at the local tavern.

3\. When she is five-years-old, she breaks down and then re-builds her first engine. All by herself.

4\. It runs better than new when her father returns it to his customer.

5\. Kaylee gets her first kiss from a boy at age eight. He is twelve and owns his own re-built mule.

6\. She only kisses him so he'll take her for a ride in his mule and so she can maybe get a gander at the engine.

7\. Strawberries are scarce on the moon where Kaylee grows up but her father makes sure to save up a spare bit of coin every month to buy the treat for his baby girl.

8\. She starts skipping school at age ten, going instead to her father's shop and tinkering all day.

9\. When she is twelve, she starts working for her father full-time.

10\. Her mother is not entirely happy with this turn of events.

11\. Kaylee is fifteen when she loses her virginity. It is to a mechanic on a ship called _Icarus_ and it falls out of the sky ironically enough right after take off. It has a Capisan 38 engine.

12\. The four years between when she loses her virginity and when she signs on with the crew of _Serenity_ has Kaylee's father losing more and more business to the Alliance run shops and has Kaylee spending more and more time at the docks.

13\. Her mother cries and her father is fit to burst with pride when she tells them she is signing on as _Serenity's_ mechanic She promises to write them every week and visit often.

14\. She manages to keep half of her promise.

15\. Kaylee is on the ship six months when Jayne joins the crew. He is, quite possibly, the most well-built specimen of the male species she has ever clapped eyes on.

16\. They immediately start up an intense flirtation. Mal is, as usual, oblivious.

17\. Until three months later, when they stand up for Zoe and Wash at their wedding on Beaumonde. They end up drunk and groping in the common room. Mal interrupts them and walks Kaylee to her bunk. She can her him yelling at Jayne for forty-five minutes. The next morning Jayne finds her in the engine room and tells her they can only ever be friends and crew-mates. He doesn't look her in the eyes for weeks.

18\. When she is shot in the belly, Jayne comes to her at night while everyone is asleep. She knows he assumes she is, too. Otherwise he would have never called her _bao bei_ then kissed her forehead, all while stroking her hair.

19\. She starts flirting with Simon and notices the flash of jealousy in Jayne's eyes.

20\. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit it was nice to know he wasn't completely over her, either.


End file.
